Talk:M3
Disambig I recommend that we label this article M3 (The Game mission) and leave M3 as a disambiguation page to list the room and the level. These two articles meet the MoS standards for disambiguation to the letter. – Blue Rook 19:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC)talk : I originally planned to do this. The only problem with that is brower issues: it would have to say M3 (24: The Game mission) on the browser, because you can't [[hide the|'link']] like that. SignorSimon 20:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: How come? Also, would the problem be solved by labeling the mission article M3 (The Game mission) (the difference being that we would omit the "24:"). – Blue Rook 20:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC)talk Is there a way to hide the link to the page and use seperate text in the brower? I didn't think you could do that. I agree that it would look better to change it to M3 (The Game mission), and if you think that's OK then I'll go on and do it. SignorSimon 20:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) : Sorry I don't understand; can you demonstrate what you mean? I don't follow what you mean with reference to the browser. : To rehash my idea: typing in M3 would take you to a disambig page, which had links to both the Room and the Mission on it, each of which would have a disambiguation tag (in parentheses) in their titles. – Blue Rook 21:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC)talk OK look at the page now: I've moved it to (The Game mission), and created a disambig page for M3. If you look on Stopping the Metro Attack or Kim Goes Back In, it lists the episode as M3 (The Game mission) and there is no way to make it just say M3. Do you understand what I mean? SignorSimon 21:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : Oh yeah, the chronology browser thingy at the bottom. I see exactly now; yes it is a tad funny-looking in the browser like that, but I think it is one of those inconveniences we can't fix at this time if we stick with the template. I'm hopeful that a way to change it will come up eventually. Of course, we have one rather sloppy way we can do it ourselves: paste the browser template's wiki-text into those missions directly (that is, circumvent the template itself) and then manually insert the links and hide the disambiguation tag with the | pipe character. I have done this below: see how it says only M3 but links directly to the Mission, not the Disambig: : If the above idea works for you, I'm assuming it would mean that we would use it in those three mission articles only, correct? I'd have no problem with that. – Blue Rook 23:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC)talk Seems like a goo idea that doesn't look bad. Plus, like you said, we would only have to do it for those three missions. I'll get on and do it. SignorSimon